Don't Forget
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: He didn't try to fight for us; he just left with a heartbroken expression planted on his face. I wondered why he was the heartbroken one, when HE broke MY heart... Inspired by Demi Lovato's song- Don't Forget. Multi-chapter story! Review :
1. Chapter 1

...A Sonny with a Chance FanFic...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Don't Forget

Multi-chapter story.

**Inspired by Demi Lovato's song 'Don't Forget,' which I love! :)**

**.Channy.**

**.I don't own SWAC. **

**Oh, and 'Don't Forget' to review :)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I love Chad Dylan Cooper."

... ... ... ... ... ...

I had wrote that over and over in my diary last week and I was just staring blankly at the page, my tears falling onto it, making the ink run off the page. It look disastrous now. An unreadable, ink stained page of a horrible truth that crushed my heart severely.

I had an awful pain. In my heart.

It ached a lot because that little voice in my head telling me that Chad is my 'one' is no longer singing.

Tawni appeared quietly in the doorway, her hands linked together in a ball and a worried look on her face. She bit her lip, "Uh- Sonny?"

I didn't look up; I just kept my head down on the spoiled page. She entered the room without making a sound and she came up beside me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Everyone has been asking me that lately and it was getting rather annoying.

I didn't answer her; I got up quickly, taking the piece of paper with me.

"Sonny," she called as I quickly exited the room. I already made it around the corner before she caught up with me.

"This is ridiculous, Sonny," she told me as she grabbed me by my shoulders, "You have missed 3 rehearsals and even last night's show! Just stop moping!"

"Tawni," I fake smiled, "Have you ever been in my shoes?"

"Ew, no, your shoes are disgusting!" She scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

I sighed, "I mean position, have you ever been in my _position_?"

"Well, why did you say shoes?"

"It was a figure of speech," I snapped at her, she held her hands up defensively.

"Calm down diva," it was like she was mocking me. She was a mocking bird. A stupid, blonde mocking bird.

I turned quickly, shrugging out of her grip and stalking into the cafeteria.

...

I stabbed her 'food' with a spork over and over. It broke when I stabbed the 'food' a sixth time.

"Stupid spork! Not a spoon not a fork! What good are you?"

"Yelling at cutlery now?" Zora asked as she climbed out from underneath the table.

"What were you doing under there? Waiting for UFO's?" I asked quite sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't take your anger out on me, Sonny," she told me, "And, no, I was waiting for one of you guys to show up so I could listen into your conversations then jump out and scare you at the last minute!"

I shook my head, "It wasn't supposed to be this way..."

"What wasn't?"

I ignored Zora completely and slunk down in the seat with my arms angrily across my chest.

"Sonny, you have to open up to someone, and if it's anyone, it should be a rather interesting eleven-year-old with the knowledge of a blind dog!" Zora said as she held her hands up like little paws and licked them.

"What would you know?" I angrily told her, "You think you're a dog! What good is a blind dog? It was no knowledge Zora, its blind!"

"Yes, but I was hoping to turn into a feral killer dog that kills people. Ooh! It could've been bitten by a bat and turned into a bat-dog like batman! Except a dog!"

"You won't turn into Cujo, Zora, it's impossible," I told her.

"What's Cujo?"

I looked at Zora with a blank expression and shook my head unbelievably. She doesn't know Cujo? Yet she was talking about vampire dogs? What a weird eleven-year-old...

I stood up and threw my lunch into the bin; Zora looked back at me and shook her head.

"Someone needs bat powers," she told me as she jumped off the chair and exited quite quickly.

"Yeah well, what do you know?" I yelled after her.

I turned around and bumped into someone, causing me to fall backwards and hit the ground quite hard.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," I apologized as I looked up at their face.

Chad's sparkly blue eyes had turned a cloudy grey and he had red bags under them. He looked terrible and good at the same time.

"I take that sorry back," I muttered as I quickly manoeuvred past him. Chad pulled on my arm and swung me around so his face was inches from mine.

"I saw your little play," he informed me, "I can't believe you'd talk that way to a kid."

"Yeah so? Can I go now?"

"Well if you want to be that way then, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

He stopped yelling and looked down at his feet, "What are we doing."

"Well before you came, I was trying to avoid you," I said honestly, "I guess it didn't work out the way I planned it."

I walked past, nudging him as I did so.

"Oh so when I try and make a conversation you just walk off?" He yelled back as I was about to exit. I stopped in my tracks and headed back to him.

"Yes, and you know why? Because I thought whatever was between us was surely over. You obviously couldn't care less about me so I gave up on you too."

"Who said I gave up?"

"It was quite obvious," I cried.

He didn't answer, he just walked off. I looked at his back as he did so and started tearing up.

He didn't even try to fight for us; he just left with a heartbroken expression planted on his face. I wondered why he was the heartbroken one, when he broke _my_ heart.

I thought about that day that we both appeared on Gotcha With Gilroy Smith, he seemed so nervous when we had that talk backstage. But it seemed like love.

I knew he was one of those heartbreakers, the ones who leave a girl so early in their relationship because of a simple flaw, but yet I still fell for him so hard that it hurts. Though, he didn't dump me because of a flaw, he dumped me because of jealousy.

I didn't know how jealous Chad could be; it was very surprising for me. He even cried right in front of me, which surprised me even more, because as long as I've known him for, I never pictured him to be the crying one. I pictured him to be the comforting one, the strong, brave kind that would protect us when we're scared, squishes the huge spiders that frighten us terribly, and go down stairs with a cricket bat because we heard a noise. But no...

As Chad turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, my legs felt weak and I fell to the ground. I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

How would anyone cope when the one boy that they loved so, so much, breaks her frail little heart, leaving it even frailer than ever before?

And yes, I am very melodramatic...

I curled my legs up to my chest and laid my head down on my knees. Just as I did so, a very happy Tawni bounced past me. She came to a halt when she saw me sobbing like a new born baby.

"Sonny?" She asked as she bobbed down to my height.

I ignored her, keeping my head down on my knees.

"Girl, c'mon, get over this! Chad is stupid," Tawni said as she lifted my head up so her eyes met mine. "Aw, you poor thing. I think you need a makeover."

I sniffed, "What?"

"A makeover! To make you feel better about yourself. We will find your inner beauty!"

I eyed Tawni, "What's the catch?" I asked her.

"The catch is, I want to make my cast member feel happy again," Tawni said with an honest smile which made me smile too.

She pulled me up on my feet and dragged me to our dressing room. When we got there, she sat me down on her chair and stood back to look at me.

After a while of staring, it got freaky, "Tawni, please stop staring at me. You're making me very uncomfortable," I told her as I looked away from her eyes.

She turned my head back and grabbed her makeup bag. As she unzipped it, a truck load of makeup spilled out from it, I snickered.

"What?"

I shook my head and she picked up some black eyeliner...

...

After she put down the last of the blush, she stood back and admired her art. "WALLA! She is finished," Tawni said in a French accent.

She spun the chair around and I looked at my reflection, it left me completely speechless.

"Tawni!" I smiled excitedly, "This is amazing! You should be an artist!"

"I should? Aw, thanks Sonny," Tawni said as she hugged me.

"So, are we going to show off your new look or not?" She asked me and I stood up with a brave smile.

"Yes, yes we are!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah!"

"Nothing will let you down!"

"No!"

"Not even Chad!"

Suddenly my smile faded and my face dropped into a frown. "Yeah... not even... _him_..." I said quietly.

Tawni slapped her hand over her mouth in one quick motion. "Oops, Sonny I'm sorry!"

"No, no," I whispered. "It's cool."

I walked over to my desk and looked at Tawni in my mirror; I turned to her, "Could I be alone for a while?" I asked her.

"Sure Sonny."

Tawni picked up her makeup, zipped up her bag and put it back on her shelf. She took one look in my direction, gave a sorry smile and left without another word.

I looked in the mirror and frowned.

_Oh great, here comes the waterworks_.

I dropped my head from my hands and onto the desk in front of me and quietly started sobbing.

...

_Flashback_...

"_Hey Sonny, wanna grab a coffee later?" Chad asked as he grabbed my arm in the hall._

"_Coffee?" I laughed and Chad stared in a surprised way. _

"_Okay then, tea?"_

"_What are you, British?"_

"_Cordial?"_

"_I'm not six, Chad."_

"_Fine, hot chocolate?"_

"_It's too hot for hot chocolate."_

"_Alright then, iced chocolate?"_

"_Nah, I don't like how they make it so chocolate-y."_

_Chad sighed and looked annoyed at me, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him down into a kiss._

_Just a sweet, short, passionate, 'I'm sorry for being a brat' kind of kiss. _

_As I pulled back he smiled at me, "Let's start over. Shall we?"_

_I nodded with a small smile and he walked off. I stood there for a couple of seconds, very confused. Then he reappeared and gave me a warm smile. _

"_Sonny! Hey do you want to go out later?"_

"_Sure Chad, what do you want to do?"_

"_Bowling?" He asked me as he took my in his arms. _

"_Sorry, I don't like bowling..."_

_He glared at me and I smiled weakly. _

- End Flashback—

I still had my head lying on my desk, but I had a wide smile on my face. That day was hilarious because every time he had passed me again either in the hallway or in the cafeteria, he'd stick out his tongue and act like a seven year old boy who didn't get what he wanted so he'd throw a hissy fit in the middle of the shops.

I reached into my draw and pulled out a picture of Chad, the one he gave me when he decided to make our prop house the Mackenzie Falls meditation room. 'To my biggest fan, I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.'

I loved that so much because that was so heart-touching. Nothing he had ever done had made me feel so happy. Well other than ask me out.

Every time I thought of him I thought back to the time where he guest starred on So Random for the week and told me I was going to fall in love with him. I couldn't fall harder for him though.

I thought about that stupid flying pig, and only if it hadn't of flown into my lap maybe he would've kissed me and maybe we would've fallen for each other sooner.

Another time that made me smile was our fake date. That fake date made me see how perfect we were for each other. The way he pretended to flirt with me, the way he held me, the way his lips felt on the back of my hand when I pretended to kiss him. Yes, he did kiss my hand.

The way he danced with me at my prom, made me feel special, and it showed me that Chad isn't all stupid and obnoxious.

The way he dressed up as Eric, my fake-fan act, just so I wouldn't look like a fool on national television.

The time he casted all of my friends in his stupid movie but he casted Selena Gomez to play me, but she ended up quitting and I got that part instead. That was a great day because Chad admitted that he thought I had pretty hair, and I said to him that he had sparkly eyes. He truly does have sparkly eyes.

The time he got me that audition for Fashionita that I thought was a prank audition.

The time where he came to my house during Tawni's date to see if I was alright.

And the time he tried to make me feel better when Gassie died, and offered to do the funeral even though it turned out a horrible funeral.

All of these showed me that Chad Dylan Cooper _did_ in fact have a heart.

_Flashback_...

"_Sonny!" Tawni yelled at me as I entered the dressing room. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her._

"_Yes?"_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper stole my lipstick!" She whined._

_I laughed at her, "Why would Chad steal your lipstick?"_

"_Because he hates me! Duh!"_

"_He only hates you because you're on So Random," I told her, "You guys and Mackenzie Falls have that stupid rivalry, remember?"_

"_Yeah but he doesn't hate you."_

"_We're dating Tawni, he loves me."_

"_Yeah and it's disgusting!"_

_I was the one who was frowning now, "What?"_

"_Until you showed up Chad had never set foot on our set. Then he met you and suddenly he comes over every day, just to annoy you. I liked it when we were rivals and hardly saw each other, except now I see him every day because you two are in love and he just can't keep away from you!"_

"_Why is it such a problem to you?" I asked her as I walked over to my desk._

"_I just said why!"_

"_Well what do you want from me? You want me and Chad to stop seeing each other? Would that make you stop whining?" _

"_Yes," she huffed._

"_No! I love him and he loves me!"_

"_Yeah well Chad never stays with a girl longer than five weeks. So when you're upset in five weeks don't come crying to me," Tawni picked up a magazine and flipped to a page that had a piece of lined paper in it, she pulled it out and handed it to me._

"_What is this?" I asked her as I held the piece of paper up._

"_We kept count on how long Chad stayed with a girl for, and how many girls he had had for the past two years. Check it out."_

_It said Chad has had 29 girls in the past two years and he had been with them for exactly five weeks. I shook my head and scrunched the paper up, throwing it at her feet._

"_You guys are sick!" I yelled at her, tears now in my eyes._

"_We aren't sick, Sonny, we just care for you and want the best for you."_

"_Oh please," I scoffed, "You have hated my guts ever since I came here to So Random."_

"_True, but I also care."_

"_Enough Tawni, I've had enough of this. Why don't you just go back to hating me?" I said as I sat down. "And I know he loves me."_

"_He has said that to every girl-"_

"_Save it! I don't want to hear it."_

"_Um, is this a bad time?" We turned to look at Josh, our mailman, who was standing nervously in the doorway._

"_No, no," Tawni said._

"_I've got a flower delivery for Sonny," he said nervously as he held the flowers out._

_I walked over to him and took the flowers. It made me smile as I picked up the little card and read it;_

_**Roses are red, **_

_**And yes violets are blue,**_

_**But all the flowers,**_

_**Are nothing compared to you.**_

**_~Chad_**

_I smiled widely and held the card to my heart, "Aw, that's so cute!" I awed at it as I walked over and sat down on my seat. _

"_Wow, I must be wrong for once," Tawni gaped as I smelt the beautiful bunch of flowers._

"_Yeah, you are. I have been trying to tell you that," I told her as she took a whiff of the flowers and smiled._

"_I'm sorry, Sonny," she apologized as she held out her arms for a hug. I accepted the hug and we stood there for a while smiling and hugging._

"_It's alright Tawni, I forgive you."_

_-_End flashback—

I smiled again as I wiped my face with a tissue.

I wondered what he was thinking that day that he ended things with us, but clearly he was devastated. Only if I could talk to him about it, if we could only work it out...

I stroked my fingers across the picture of him and kept on wondering...

"Don't forget..."

...

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

**Don't Forget**

**~Demi Lovato~**

...

**I really like this story. 'Don't forget' to review so I can upload quicker! **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Forget

Chapter 2

**I don't own a thing.**

**Channy forever!**

**And 'Don't Forget' to review! That always cracks me up, and I don't know why! **

**So get this, the other day I got a review from some random person saying 'why do we have to review for you to continue', I wish I could've answered that, so here it is, mystery person, if you are reading this:**

**You don't **_**have**_** to review, it is just the nice thing to do. Everyone says review and I will continue, because if no one reviews, the author wouldn't know if anyone likes the story, and they don't know if they should continue or not. Reviewing is nice, you get comments on what others think, like **_**real life**_**. **

**So yeah, mystery reviewer, you don't have to review for me to continue, it's just nice because I don't know whether or not people actually like my story. So... yeah!**

**Story time!**

...

Chad's POV

What's funny about a rapping bee? What's funny about granny's boxing it out in a ring? What's funny about a farting dog? What's funny about a sick girl, showing people how to make flem paintings and snot filled tissue flowers?

What is funny about So Random?

I have asked myself that so many times, but since Sonny joined that stupid 'chuckle city' I have laid off making fun of their show.

I had so many chances to ruin Sonny's career, I could've got her fired in a snap of a finger. But something inside made me stop, and after weeks and weeks of thought, I had concluded that I was in love with her.

I was sitting in my dressing room at my gigantic mirror and scowling darkly into my reflection. I kept changing the way I was sitting so I was scowling from different directions, for no particular reason I might add.

"You are worth it," I muttered under my breath. I just thought I should tell myself that, because after mine and Sonny's horrible breakup I thought I wasn't good enough for anyone.

Sometimes I has wondered what would've happened if I hadn't of walked in on Sonny and that stupid Joe Jonas maybe Sonny and I would still be Hollywood's hottest couple and 'Channy' might still have existed.

Don't we all want to turn back the clock at some point in our lives?

There was a slow knocking coming from my door and I turned to see Chloe stumble in shyly. I glared as she bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.

"What Chloe?" I snapped at her.

"Well, I thought you might like to know that we're rehearsing in 5, so-," she took a breath, "be ready?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my large mirror, staring at her in it and sending her another still glare. "Fine," I mumbled as she stood there nervously.

She smiled shyly, trying to make a smile appear back on my face, but I just frowned harder towards her.

"Is there a reason why you are still here?" I growled as she made her way over to me.

"Yes, Chad, we all want to know what we can do for you, you know, so you can... feel better."

"Chloe, you can't make me feel better, and don't try and do anything, I don't need pity-help!" I snapped at her and motioned her to the door so I could mope in peace, but she didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving until we sort this Sonny thing-"

"Don't say her name!" I yelled, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

Chloe stepped forward, hands on her hips and lowered herself so she was at my ear, "_Sonny_," she whispered, pulling away gleefully with a smirk on her face.

I stood up, towering her with my height and pointed towards the exit. She looked at the door and back at me, "No," she told me.

My eyes narrowed and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Chloe, get the hell out of my dressing room!" I yelled at her, she had her eyes closed whilst I yelled and she opened them straight after with the same smirk on her face.

"No," she said again.

I groaned loudly and pushed past her, over to my door with Chloe right behind me. I motioned for her to leave again but she shook her head. She was one determined little brat...

"Chloe, please," I said breaking out into quiet sobs.

Chloe saw the tears and frowned, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling, "We're here for you."

"Yeah well I don't need anyone looking out for me; I'd rather be locked up in this stupid dressing room, all alone, other then be looked after by my co-stars!"

She pulled a face.

"And do you know _why_ you're a _co-star_?" I asked her, "Because you cannot match up to the awesome CDC!"

Chloe shook her head, "Trying to make yourself feel better by putting others down? Been there, done that," she told me whilst waving her hands about. "But that stage won't last, eventually you'll feel so terrible that you will give into the pain and beg for Sonny's forgiveness, unless she comes back and yells at you first, and then it won't end well."

"You're telling me this, why?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Because I am your co-star Chad, and I am certainly not ashamed of that. Yes, you are a talented actor, like the rest of us," I scoffed and she continued, "But you must see past your immaturity."

"Excuse me?"

"You're being immature, Chad! We all know how you feel about that girl, and you're letting your brain do the talking. You know your brain is the last thing you come for help to, your first priority should be your heart!" She looked dramatically at me, "What's your heart saying to you, Chad?"

I looked up into nothing, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, trying to listen to my heart.

"It's saying nothing, because hearts don't talk!"

"Everyone's does, you just have to wait and listen hard enough, to get your answer."

Chloe gave me a sidewards hug and fixed her skirt, smiling softly before exiting without another word.

"Oh now you leave me? When I have all these questions I need answered that are in my head!" I yelled after her. "How on earth am I supposed to listen to my heart?"

I fell down onto my couch and groaned in frustration.

I took my TV's remote and flicked it on with a frown on my face. Every station had a show about romance, or a guy and girl loving each other then the guy dumps her over jealousy and the guy and girl both suffer endlessly.

Great.

I stopped on one channel to see her face staring outwards at the audience. It was So Random.

Sonny was expressionless, wearing a black dress with black tights. She looked miserable, and all I could think was that _I _was the one who made her that miserable. I am a horrible human being.

She was on a small stool that was in the middle of the stage and two lights were pointed directly on her. She leant down and picked up her guitar.

"Hey," she greeted everyone. As the camera skimmed the audience I saw all their expressions, they looked worried for her. She was very un-sunny like. "I'm going to sing a song for you all, and I hope this person that I really want to hear it, does actually hear it."

I placed my hand on my chest, knowing that I was that person.

'_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it'

I looked down at my watch, noticing the time and made a mad dash for the exit.

It was live.

That song, and the way she sung it was like she was singing it directly at me through the TV.

I guess Chloe was right.

I listened to my heart and got the answer.

I nearly smashed into Trevor on my way out, with a quick apology I made my way out of my set and over to So Random's set.

...

**This was kinda boring wasn't it. Well, review anyway, I want to know what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Forget

_**-Final chapter—**_

**I don't own SWAC.**

**This is the final chapter, I'm glad it's going to be over though, what do you think? Think I'm wrong and you actually like it? Well, review and tell me, but of course after the final chapter.**

**I love my fans. That sounded strange, right? :)**

**Anyway, final chapter time!**

**WARNING, very sappy :) Chad is such a romantic in this chappie :)**

**Don't Forget to review! :)  
**

...

CPOV

A minute ago I was confused about my feelings, and suddenly without thinking I am on the side of the So Random stage, ready to apologize to Sonny... in front of the whole world.

I may be dreaming this, but I can't be sure. I mean I know this is real, because it feels so real, but I also feel like I'm in a trance... so...?

Sonny was still strumming away on her guitar as I stared, dazed, at her from the side. She hadn't noticed me, which I think is a good thing. But I am winging it so nothing is really good right now.

"_And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us..."_

"Don't forget," she whispered as she stared down at her guitar. The audience erupted in applause and she frowned down at the floor.

As the audience's cheers died down, she looked up into the crowd of people who sat back down in their seats from their standing ovation and stayed quiet whilst her eyes scanned the room.

"I'm..." she started before cutting off in midsentence and starting again, "I'm sorry, everybody. But I am taking a break from So Random..."

The audience gasped and my eyes widened. Sonny's cast mates appeared beside me suddenly and stared, more liked glared, at me intensively.

"And I'm not sure when I'm returning..."

Her cast kept their glare, but Tawni spoke up, not glaring anymore. "Do what you have to do Chad, you made this, so you'll end it, once and for all."

I nodded as Sonny picked up her guitar, ready to make an exit from the stage just as I ran onto it.

"Sonny, wait!" I called as she turned around hesitantly, knowing it was me. "Sonny, please listen!"

She stared into my eyes and came back to me, in the middle of the stage.

"Sonny, I know what a terrible person I am, and I know I shouldn't be allowed second chances, but I want one."

"It's too late for second chances, Chad. I'm a one chance type of girl. If you blow it, you blew it, nothing more to it," she told me in a little rhyme that made she smile at herself a tiny bit.

"I know, I know," I said, catching her arm so she couldn't leave. "But I am _so _in love with you Sonny, I am crazy, so crazy I am blinded. I was too stupid to see that what I always wanted was right in front of me, and I got jealous for no reason whatsoever."

I looked into her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. She shook my hand off her arm and scowled. "No," she whispered.

"No?"

"No, you got jealous for a perfectly good reason, because you're Chad! Chad Dylan Cooper! You love yourself all too much that it was painful to lose something you love. You lost your conscience, and you're never getting it back," she cried as she left hastily.

"That's why I don't want to lose you again. I want nothing more than to be with you forever and ever," I told her, she caught on to what I meant and turned back to me, slowly walking back.

"Don't," she told me.

"You are beautiful, funny, talented, and a total waste of time," a look of horror struck her face, "But I'd waste my time, all the time, if I could spend that time with you."

Her face smoothed.

"You are gorgeous, and sickeningly adorable, and..." I trailed off. "And I adore that."

"You are such a romantic, Chad Dylan Cooper," she told me with a smile.

"Is that a yes?" I asked her.

Her face twisted, and she folded her arms across her chest. "To what?" She asked me.

"To spend every minute with a goofball like me?"

Her facial expression changed again, she was shocked. Shocked when I bent down on one knee and pulled out a box. Then she started crying.

"Oh, Chad!" She cried, "Of course I'll marry you, you goofball!"

She got down in front of me and grabbed my face into a kiss; I leant in and wrapped my arms around her as the audience that was still watching burst out into applause. They even got up in their seats and hollered, shouted and started cheering madly.

As we pulled apart I grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She looked at the sparkling diamond on her finger and started crying again.

"I love you Sonny," I whispered to her.

She wiped a tear, "I love you too Chad."

The audience was literally screaming, shouting things like 'channy forever' and 'we knew it.'

Sonny smiled at me, causing a smile to form on my own face.

It has been a long time since I saw her beautiful smile that I had missed so much.

Because I didn't forget us...

...

**Stupid, right? I just wanted it to end. It was sort of cute, though. Right? Review anyway, this was the final chapter.**


End file.
